Dissapears
by Crystallisin
Summary: Tentang seorang pria yang merindukan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya walau tidak bertemu langsung mereka saling percaya sampai salah satu menghilang tanpa kabar. Curhatan hati. Sudut Pandang Pertama.


Halo Para senpai semua, kembali lagi bersama saya yang kali ini kembali membawakan sebuah cerita yang kali ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi baru-baru ini. T.T

Berhubung dari pada galau-galaunya saat itu (yang sampai sekarang pun masih galau karenanya) jadi dibuat cerita aja alhasil jadilah cerita seperti ini

Tak perlu berlama-lama lagi, langsung terus...

Warning : cerita mungkin sedikit diluar kewajaran dari tokoh-tokoh yang dipakai, dan cerita memungkinkan banyaknya kebingungan.

* * *

 **Shingeki No Kyojin Hajime Isayama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Dissapears**

Hari itu... Terik seperti sebelumnya, matahari menjulang tinggi tengah menunjukkan kekuasaannya dengan menyebarkan kehangatan yang berlebihan, cukup membuat siapapun gerah dan berteduh dibalik perpohonan rindang yang menghiasi taman kota tersebut. Sinar mentarinya cukup menyilaukan, membuat siapapun yang berada dibawahnya bergegas untuk berteduh setidaknya bebas dari sengatan yang dipancarkannya itu.

Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Tentu saat yang tepat untuk beristirahat bagi mereka yang tengah bekerja setiap hari, termasuk diriku. Dengan berjalan agak tergesa, tempat makan yang biasa dikunjungilah menjadi lokasi tujuanku. Ya... Sampai satu jam kedepan, aku akan menghabiskan waktu disini. Makan sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang jelas masih abu-abu tanpa kepastian. Sesuatu yang cukup mengganggu pikiranku belakangan ini.

Annie...

Demikian nama orang tersebut. Sudah lebih dari 3 hari pesan tertulisku tidak dibalasnya. Rasa khawatir mengerogoti pikiranku. Ribuan kemungkinan terus-menerus berkecambuk sambil memikirkan ada apakah dengannya?

Tentu ini merupakan pertama kalinya aku seperti ini. Maksudku memikirkan seseorang yang baru saja hadir dalam hidupku, menawarkan kepercayaan penuh padaku dan walau status kami masih hanya sebatas teman. Namun ada perasaan aneh yang menginginkan lebih dari sekedar teman. Egois, ya mungkin aku memang egois kali ini.

Aku masih berharap kepadanya. Mungkinkah masalah ini terletak pada ketidak pekaan ku atas keinginan yang sebelumnya ia sampaikan itu? Ya, jujur itu pertama kalinya aku melakukannya. Aku bukanlah orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain, khususnya sama wanita. Dunia sehari-hariku hanya diisi oleh dunia para lelaki. Pekerjaan, bersenang-bersenang, dan memikirkan masa depan yang saat ini masih belum jelas apa. Dan saat dia datang, walau sebelumnya aku hanyalah mengganggap dia sebatas teman, kini aku benar-benar dikuasai oleh keinginan untuk memiliki dirinya sepenuhnya. Inikah yang disebut cinta? Namun cinta seperti apakah yang tumbuh hanya dalam 3 hari?

Tentu ini bukan pertama kali aku jatuh cinta, hanya saja, kali ini ada perasaan yang sangat aneh yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Walau kutahu kemungkinan kami untuk bersama saat ini sangat kecil, namun aku masih berharap ada keajaiban dengan mengharapkan kemungkinan terkecil tersebut.

Sambil menatap pesan yang tersisa di handphone ku, tak terasa waktu telah berlalu dan sudah saatnya untuk kembali menjalankan rutinitas yang membosan itu. Bekerja untuk hidup. Mungkin sejenak aku bisa mengalihkan pikiranku terhadap pekerjaan tersebut. Sekedar melupakan dia walau kutahu dalam lubuk hati ku terdalam aku benar-benar berharap bahwa dia membalas pesan ku itu.

Waktu berlalu cukup panjang hingga tak terasa sudah saatnya aku untuk kembali. Pekerjaan hari ini sudah terselesaikan semua dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah handphone. Berharap ada notifikasi berwarna hijau yang menandakan pesan darinya. Namun tidak ada notifikasi apa pun kecuali pemberitahuan pesan yang kuanggap tidak penting itu. Pikiranku kembali berkecambuk kali ini semakin membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Ingin sekali aku berjumpa dengannya, sekedar menanyakan ada apakah dengannya. Namun karena kekurangan informasi terkait dengan dirinya, benar-benar membuatku hanya melalui pesan tersebutlah dia dapat memberikan informasi tentang dirinya. Ini salah satu kebodohanku, tidak meminta kontak dia yang lain.

Tolong aku, Tuhan...

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, berharap ada pesan darinya. Namun sama seperti sebelumnya. Tidak ada pesan apapun. Kecuali broadcast yang menurutku tidak penting lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Apakah dia benar-benar telah menghilang? Aku... Benar-benar berharap bisa berbicara setidaknya ia membalas pesanku sekali lagi. Jika memang kami sudah tidak cocok lagi dengan status yang kami bahas waktu itu, ia bisa menyampaikan secara langsung dan tidak seperti ini. Menghilang tanpa kabar... Itu adalah hal yang paling tidak kusukai. Jika orang yang kita percayai menghilang tanpa kabar dan tidak sekali pun membalas pesan, tentu hal pertama yang terlintas adalah apakah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada dirinya? Mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan menyikapinya, namun dialah salah satu orang yang berhasil meruntuhkan topeng yang selama ini kupakai untuk membatasi diriku dengan orang lain.

Aku bukan orang yang dengan mudahnya bergaul, terlebih dengan seseorang yang masih belum kukenal dekat. Dan dia berhasil masuk melebihi batas teman. Hal itulah yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Terus memikirkannya, walau kutahu mungkin saja dia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut.

Waktu berjalan dengan lambat seakan aku merasa setiap kali menuju pergantian hari, hatiku terus gelisah tanpa tahu penyebab pastinya seperti apa.

Sambil mendengar lagu dengan nuansa piano, aku membaca pesan-pesan kami terdahulu. Saat kami masih dengan akrab dan bercandanya membalas pesan. Tak lupa kulihat foto yang pernah dikirimkannya dulu, yang tersenyum manis cukup membuat hatiku tenang kala itu. Namun seketika itu juga kegundahan kembali menyelimutiku tahtakala kubaca pesan yang pernah membuatnya sakit hati. Itu merupakan salah satu kesalahan terbesarku. Awalnya kuanggap bahwa pesan itu merupakan candaan belaka dikala kami tengah membahas dengan serius saat itu. Namun tak kusangka hal itu malah membuatnya cukup sakit hati.

Dan baru kusadari keesokan harinya saat kembali membaca pesan terakhir itu. Bodohnya diriku tidak menyadarinya langsung saat malam itu dan mengganggap bahwa dia telah tertidur mengingat kami membalas pesan sampai larut malam. Dia mengutarakan kekecewaannya yang seketika keesokan harinya saat aku menanyakan apakah dia ada masalah yang secara langsung membuatku merasa bersalah yang mendalam. Mungkin aku memang bodoh, karena ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta. Andai waktu itu bisa kembali berputar, mengikuti alur pembahasan yang dirancangnya itu mungkin bisa merubah hasil akhir yang telah berantakan saat ini. Tentu hal itulah menurutku menjadi penyebab semua ini bisa terjadi. Awal dari segala sesuatu itu terjadi...

Detik demi detik terus berlalu hingga pergantian hari pun mulai terjadi. Aku sudah mengirim pesan kepadanya sekedar menanyakan kabarnya sekarang ini. Namun tidak ada tanggapan...

Kau tahu Annie...

Menghilangnya dirimu benar-benar membuat hatiku tersayat dan seperti ada lubang dalam hatiku. Tidak merasakan apapun kecuali rasa sakit dari sesuatu yang dinamakan hati ini. Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih apa langkah selanjutnya yang harus kuputuskan. Ini terlalu berat bagiku. Memang aku masih waras karena pilihanku hanya ada satu. Mengucapkan perpisahan dan permintaan maaf kepadanya kemudian menghilang atau terus bertahan dalam kondisi seperti ini yang entah sampai kapan terus seperti ini. Tentu melepaskan merupakan jalan terbaik mengingat kondisi yang seperti sekarang ini namun, rasa cintaku yang telah membekas dalam waktu 4 hari itu benar-benar membutakan diriku untuk memutuskan pilihan tersebut.

Aku masih belum cukup kuat benar-benar memutuskan seorang diri. Selain takut bahwa dia memang tengah ada masalah, dengan aku yang memutuskan demikian malah semakin membuatnya semakin tertekan. Namun lain cerita jika dia sendirilah yang memintanya. Walau terasa menyakitkan, aku tetap lega karena dia sendirilah yang memutuskannya. Ya, memang menyakitkan diawalnya, akan tetapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, tentu rasa sakit itu akan menghilang tergantikan perasaan yang seperti sebelumnya.

Jujur, aku bukanlah orang yang tegar. Khususnya terkait masalah cinta seperti ini. Namun bukan berakti aku orang yang lemah. Hanya saja, sangat berat melepaskan seseorang yang kita percayai itu untuk menghilang dari hadapan kita. Terlebih aku tidak memiliki banyak teman yang bisa dipercayai semakin membuatku untuk tidak rela melepasnya.

Satu-satunya alasanku tidak mudah mempercayai orang lain adalah karena sudah terlalu banyak kesedihan yang berkaitan dengan mempercayai orang lain tersebut. Sekali lagi, aku bukanlah orang yang tegar, daripada merasakan kesedihan itu lagi, lebih baik akulah yang menutup diri dari dunia. Itu mungkin yang terbaik untuk seseorang yang kecewa dengan kepercayaannya kepada orang lain disia-siakan oleh seseorang.

Saat ini aku hanya berharap dan berdoa yang terbaik untuk dirinya dalam diam tanpa seorangpun yang tahu kecuali diriku sendiri. Itulah yang terbaik menurutku setidaknya sampai aku benar-benar yakin untuk memutuskannya sendiri.

Satu-satunya alasanku mengkhawatirkan dirinya tidaklah sebatas suka belaka, ada sesuatu yang lebih dari itu. Yakni perasaan ingin melindungi dirinya dari dunia yang kejam tanpa belas kasihan ini. Cukup aku sajalah yang merasakan wujud dunia ini seperti apa rupanya, namun tidak dengan dia. Serpihan kenangan kembali memutar dimemoriku, seolah membawaku kembali keempat hari yang lalu saat itu. Saat kami masih dengan harmonisnya membalas pesan.

Dia mempercayaiku dengan mudahnya padahal kami baru saja ketemu dan itu sukses membuatku heran dan bertanya-tanya sekaligus ada perasaan senang bahwa aku bisa dipercaya olehnya untuk memegang rahasia yang cukup kami berdua yang tahu.

Dia orang yang polos...

Aku tidak mau dia menjadi korban dari dunia yang kejam ini.

Aku tidak mau dia dimanfaatkan oleh seseorang karena sifatnya yang polos itu.

Aku tidak mau senyuman itu menghilang dari wajahnya yang manis itu.

Walau mungkin kutahu bahwa kami mungkin tidak pernah bersatu,

Izinkanlah aku untuk melindungimu

Walau tangan ini harus dipenuhi noda darah dan sekalipun aku menjadi iblis,

Setidaknya, kau tetap suci dan menatap sisi indahnya dari dunia.

Hanya keindahan dunia...

Biarkan aku yang menanggung kekejamanan dunia tersebut.

Itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia.

Karena perasaan-perasaan itulah aku mengikuti permainannya walau dengan sedikit keraguan yang masih menyisip dalam sisi hatiku sampai kumantapkan pilihan untuk mengikuti permainannya meskipun hasil akhir dari pilihan itu tidak kuketahui seperti apa. Yang jelas saat itu aku telah memilih untuk tidak menyesal atas pilihan yang kubuat tersebut. Tak peduli disebut kotor dan hina sekalipun, asalkan aku bisa menjadi tempatmu untuk mempercayakan hal tersebut, aku tidak keberatan menghadapi apapun resikonya. Tanpa sadar hal itulah yang membuatku jadi memiliki rasa yang orang katakan saat ini adalah cinta.

.

.

.

The End?

* * *

Terimakasih sebelumnya telah memberi review pada fanfic sebelumnya dimana masukan"nya benar- benar membantu author untuk perkembangan lebih baik lagi.

Bersediakah untuk review kembali demi kemajuan penulisan author yang masih baru ini?

.

.

.

Sekali lagi TerimaKasih semuanya. .


End file.
